


I Pledge Myself

by Attalander



Series: Sword and Spell and Sweetness (Critical Role) [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Kima, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Just so much love, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attalander/pseuds/Attalander
Summary: Kima and Allura’s small, private wedding ceremony. A simple night of friends and family, song and dance, and true, eternal love.
Relationships: Kima/Allura Vysoren
Series: Sword and Spell and Sweetness (Critical Role) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I Pledge Myself

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by four things:
> 
> 1\. This [amazing song.](https://youtu.be/4LaO3Z-xPcA)  
> 2\. The beautiful lesbian wedding of my two lovely friends  
> 3\. This [ piece of fanart](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/shipping/images/3/38/Kimallura_color.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20190622003619).  
> 4\. The hilarious mental image of Kima carrying Allura across the threshold.
> 
> I haven’t read the Tal'Dorei Campaign Setting book, so I made up stuff about the ceremony & traditions.

Highbearer Vord was going to be _so_ pissed! Kima grinned at the idea, nearly bouncing in place.

Priests of Bahamut didn’t usually perform weddings--as that was the purview of other deities--except for their own devoted followers. As a paladin of the Platinum Dragon directly under Vord’s command, her wedding would normally be a matter of pomp and circumstance: ceremonial armor, the grand, echoing cathedral and the Highbearer droning on and on about duty and valor and everything they already knew. This was their special day and she was _not_ going to be bored to tears!

Instead, they were here, in a quiet little church in the town where they’d met all those years ago, just two young adventurers hired to deal with a cave full of goblins. Even then, Allura had been lovely enough to make Kima’s heart skip; tall and graceful, all golden hair and kind grey eyes and soft smiles; a slip of a human, barely eighteen.

She had grown into her beauty and power now, mastered magics that could bend the world to her will... yet those eyes were still kind and the smile she gave Kima across the nave was so, _so_ soft. Her hair was braided with flowers and ribbons, the bouquet in her hands was all yellow roses, setting off the gold and blue trim of her white wedding dress. Drake Thunderbrand stood beside her, just as Kima’s brother stood beside his sister. He’d helped to polish her armor to a mirror sheen this morning and calmed her down when the paladin got jittery.

The temple was small, with only a few souls in attendance. Their oldest friends, their remaining family... not the Council or, Bahamut forbid, Vox Machina. Knowing those guys, the ceremony would be interrupted by some kind of monster seeking revenge. It was here that Kima had found her faith, and here that she would wed the love of her life.

One of Kima’s cousins started up a tune on the violin, a traditional Halfling wedding song. The flute joined in, and then Kima’s feet were moving almost without her conscious will. Allura drew her forward like a magnet, like she always had. They gazed into each other’s eyes, and Kima barely heard the old human priest start speaking.

His speech was gratefully short, asking Bahamut to bless their union, protect them from harm and guide them always to compassion, love and truth. Then it was time for their vows.

“I will love you tomorrow,” Allura said, always eloquent, “and tomorrow and tomorrow, for all our years and after. I want to hold you forever, to the Divine Gate and beyond... you are my love, my guiding light, my joy and my devotion. I pledge myself to you, Lady Kima of Vord.“

“Allura...” Kima whispered, completely forgetting the words she’d been practicing all week. “I-I love you too! I mean,” the audience started to chuckle, and kima blushed, trying to get her head together.

“It’s alright, love,” Allura whispered, and Kima steeled herself. She would _not_ ruin this!

“I p-pledge myself-“ no, that came at the end! She reached down to grip the hilt of her Holy Avenger and a tingle of warmth ran up her arm, a reminder of Bahamut’s sacred blessings. If she could fight an Orcus-blessed beholder, a Duergar King, fucking _Thordak_ , she could handle this. “Allura.Allie. My sword is yours, my shield is yours, my heart and soul are _yours_. I swear to love you and protect you, for all of time and after. Dragons or demons, monsters or gods, nothing will part us! I pledge myself to you, Allura Vysoren, love of my _fucking_ life!”

The entire church burst into chuckles and sobs and cheers. Kima grabbed the first ring from the pillow in her nephew’s hand and gently, reverently slid it onto Allura’s slender finger. Allura was more delicate in picking up Kima’s ring, her hand shaking slightly as she returned the gesture.

“With Bahamut as our witness, I pronounce these women lawfully wed! You may kiss the-“

Kima didn’t wait for him to finish. She pulled Allura down by her newly-beringed hand, pulling her wife, her _wife_ , down into a kiss. Allura smiled against Kima’s lips, kneeling regardless of her robes so they could wrap their arms around each other comfortably. The whole world fell away, the cheers of their friends and family, the loud, wailing sobs of Kima’s mother who always cried at weddings.

“That’s my girl!” she cried, barely audible in Kima’s ears. “That’s my little girl!”

It was only Drake shaking their shoulders that snapped them out of it.

“Allura,” he rumbled, grinning, “Kima, save it for the honeymoon and throw the damned bouquet!”

The two women parted reluctantly, chuckling in joy and embarrassment. _Gods_ , Kima was the luckiest person in all of Exandria.

After that they did the traditional wedding things. Allura threw the bouquet (Drake cheated with Mage Hand to catch it) and Kima hurled a tiny wooden shield with Bahamut’s image so hard that she knocked out Allura’s childhood friend. Luckily a Lay on Hands and a few frantic apologies kept the mood from being soured.

Then the reception. If anyone knew how to throw a party, it would be Halflings. There was dancing and song, wine and ale, toasts and embarrassing stories.Barely two dozen people still managed to make the forest glade they’d chosen ring with laughter and good cheer. The whole place was lit with Allura’s Ethereal Fireflies, a spell similar to Dancing Lights (but longer lasting, brighter and able to conjure up to twenty depending on level) that the beautiful wizard had invented back in their adventuring days. A few castings by the two mages led to a sea of multicolored lights swirling above their heads, blue and pink and gold.

“I love you darling,” Allura said, pink cheeked and bright eyed as they spun and swayed to the music. Kima had taken off her armor for the dancing part (mostly because taking it off after would lead to a frustrating wedding night), although her sword was still at her waist. It had taken them a while to figure out how to dance with their relative sizes, but like everything else they made it work. They would always make it work.

“I love you too,” Kima said. She did, she would, forever and ever and _gods_ Allura looked so good... _too_ good.

Allura let out a sound between a chuckle and a squeak as Kima caught her behind the knees, catching the wizard’s back as she fell into the princess carry. The Paladin raised her voice to be heard above the music.

“All right, you guys!” She yelled, “You can keep partying but we’ve got somewhere else to be!”

There were bawdy shouts from a dozenthroats as Allura wrapped her arms around Kima’s neck and kissed her, soft and hard and hot and sweet all at once. Kima didn’t even need to break the kiss, knowing the path back to the nearby spot where Allura had already conjured a Magnificent Mansion. There was no way they were going to consummate their marriage in Kima’s childhood home or the local tavern. The beds were too small in the former, and the ones in the latter not nearly sturdy enough.

The night was still young, after all, and they weren’t going to waste a moment of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been making great progress on my novel so this was a snacky little reward for myself. I may someday write a smutty consummation follow up, maybe not (femslash porn is hard for me to write).
> 
> Comments and kudos are fuel for my writer brain, and make lockdown just a bit easier.
> 
> Love to you all!


End file.
